Sweet Embrace
by HybridVirus
Summary: No importa cuanto frio circule en la ciudad, le tenia para mantenerle cálido, su toque, su abrazo y su simple presencia le podía hacer sentir el calor de la primavera, el problema era que ese zopenco entendiera que dar shows gratis no era la idea. SonicxJet


**Sweet Embrace**  
**By: **HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Sonic el erizo y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Sega, yo no consigo ningún bien monetario por esto, solo soy una fan que escribe para fans, sin mas adelante con la historia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El eco de charlas inundaba el lugar, pequeños grupos de jóvenes se encontraban repartidos por el lugar a pesar de la fría brisa, las sonrisas en los rostros de algunos era indiscutible, el viento aullaba salvajemente, mientras pequeños copos de nieve se encontraban siendo arrastrados sin piedad por la brisa invernal, la nieve se amontonaba por todos lados en el parque de patinaje, Irises azules se encontraron con verde esmeralda, la sonrisa del erizo aumentando los escalofríos del halcón de plumaje verde, que ahora poco tenían que ver con el frio clima para el ave –¡Es la ultima vuelta!– grito entusiasmadamente el erizo cerúleo, su sonrisa ensanchándose al ver la media sonrisa del ave –¿¡Listo para perder Sonic!?– grito el halcón con una sonrisa maliciosa –¡Ja, En tus sueños!–

El suave ronroneo de los motores de ambos deslizadores se podía escuchar por toda la pista de acrobacias, el viento helado les golpeaba el rostro, pero eso no les importaba, no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Ambos rivales se encontraban realizando sus mas conocidas acrobacias, mientras podían sentir las curiosas miradas y los gritos emocionados de los espectadores retumbaban en sus oídos, irises azul cobalto se entrecerraron en un gesto malicioso –Esta vez, serás el perdedor– un suave guiño del de ojos verdes fue dirigido hacia el halcón –Ya lo veremos– ambos estaban a la misma distancia de la meta, los deslizadores se encontraban a su máxima velocidad, el sonoro aullido del viento mezclándose con los sonoros gritos de los mirones.

Sus respiraciones se encontraban aceleradas, la adrenalina bombeaba por sus venas, el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían, casi conseguía que se olvidaran del crudo invierno que golpeaba la ciudad, los cuerpos de ambos se agacharon levemente, cada uno haciendo un movimiento para ayudar al deslizador en la ultima curva, la vista de ambos competidores se encontraba fija en el camino, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, sin importar quien fuera su contrincante. La meta se encontraba frente a ellos, en la línea se encontraba un pequeño zorro de dos colas, en su mano un ondeante paliacate que declararía a uno ganador y al otro perdedor –Sin resentimientos ¿Ok?– grito el halcón sobre el sinfín de sonidos que se encontraban alrededor –¡Me parece bien!– respondió el erizo azul mientras su sonrisa juguetona se extendía nuevamente. El sonoro rugido de los espectadores resonó en sus oídos, el paliacate cayendo al suelo era la señal de que había un ganador.

(¯ `v´¯ )**  
**`*.¸.*´

Los ojos azules del halcón se encontraban abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa, su cabeza girando mientras intentaba ignorar el sonoro eco de las voces murmurando 'Jet es el ganador' a su alrededor, con una ligera sonrisa el chico alzo dos de sus dedos y saludo a los espectadores, las sonoras charlas de 'No puedo esperar a que tengan una revancha' llegando a sus oídos. Lentamente la mirada del joven ave se dirigió hacia el sonriente erizo, la juguetona sonrisa en los labios de Sonic le murmuraba miles de cosas, pero no daba una respuesta a la duda que estaba seguro profesaban sus ojos –¡Vamos Jet!– grito el erizo mientras señalaba hacia las bancas, con un movimiento de la cabeza, con una exhaltada exhalacion el halcon tomo su deslizador y acepto la mano que le era extendida por el joven ojiverde, para ayudarle a salir de la pista.

El suave murmullo del viento era el único sonido entre el erizo y el halcón –¿Porque?– pregunto el ave mientras continuaba caminando a un lado de Sonic –Eres demasiado problematico– la suave voz del erizo fue como un murmullo gracias al sonoro viento, suavemente la mano del de irises verdes se aferro a la del halcon –¿O-oye que crees que haces?– pregunto este mientras miraba a los lados, intentado ver que nadie les observara –¿De cuando aca eres tan timido?– pregunto la maliciosa voz del erizo, las mejillas de Jet se colorearon de un intenso rojo mientras intentaba posar la mirada en cualquier lugar, excepto en la sonrisa de Sonic, su pico abriendose ligeramente para intentar responder –¡Hey Sonic!– un suave e inperceptible suspiro de alivio escapo del halcón al verse salvado por el pequeño zorro.

–¡Hey Tails!– saludo alegremente el erizo, mientras el halcón intentaba ocultar sus manos de la vista del zorrito –Felicidades Jet– añadió alegremente Tails, mientras le sonreía al chico –Si… Gracias– murmuro el ave mientras dirigía una mirada molesta al erizo –Es turno de Knuckles ¿Se quedaran a ver?– pregunto esperanzadamente el pequeño zorro de dos colas –¡Claro! No me perdería a ese cabeza de chorlito por nada– con un asentimiento del halcón y un pulgar arriba del erizo, el pequeño les dedico una sonrisa, sus ojos fijos en Jet –Oye Jet… ¿Estas bien?– murmuro el pequeño zorro mientras apuntaba a las mejillas del chico –Estas muy… ahm como decirlo…rojo– una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en el rostro del halcón, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Sonic –Solo es el frio– con un pequeño asentimiento del zorro en su dirección, el pequeño se retiro del lugar dejándolos solos.

Suavemente el erizo jalo la mano del halcón, la misma sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios –Anda, no quiero que el frio te ponga mas rojo– comento en un tono divertido el de púas azules –Tarado– gruño suavemente el de plumas verdes, mientras se dejaba llevar hacia las bancas, los deslizadores de ambos se encontraban recargados contra la superficie de estas –¿Cuando piensas dejar de mirarme así?– pregunto calmadamente el erizo, mientras se sentaba sobre la banca, sus irises esmeralda fijos sobre los molestos zafiros de su precioso ruiseñor –Cuando me respondas– la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Sonic le hacia hervir la sangre y no sabia si de rabia… o por otra cosa _"No, basta Jet"_ el helado viento acaricio su rostro arrancándole un suave escalofrió, haciendo que Jet se abrasara a si mismo con la sudadera que llevaba puesta _"No es el momento para pensar en esas cosas"_

–¿Que pasa?– murmuro con curiosidad el de púas azules –Sera que… ¿Tienes frio?– pregunto mientras miraba como el halcón se colocaba la capucha de la sudadera negra que llevaba puesta –No tengo idea de que te daría esa impresión Robotnik– el halcón giro los ojos, mientras sus manos se extendían para apuntar a los alrededores, ignorando como pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre la sudadera –El frio te pone de mal humor– negó suavemente el ojiverde, mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa al de plumaje verde –Las aves emigramos, es mas que obvio que no nos agrada el frio– comento el otro como si fuera ridículo tener que explicar semejante cosa al erizo –Vaya, no tenia idea–

(¯ `v´¯ )**  
**`*.¸.*´

–Ven aquí pingüino– una de las cejas del halcón se arqueo en un gesto de curiosidad, al mirar la mano que le era extendida –¿Ahora que tramas?– la sonrisa maliciosa del erizo había vuelto y el instinto de Jet le decía que nada bueno podría salir de todo esto –Anda, no muerdo– comento en un tono divertido el de irises verdes, mientras acercaba mas su mano a la del avecilla –Mas vale que no hagas una de tus locu– apenas había tomado la mano del erizo, cuando se vio jalado hacia enfrente, su cuerpo chocando contra el del erizo azul –¿Pero que diablos?– no sabia como, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba acomodado en el regazo de la criatura mas rápida del planeta.

Sus piernas se encontraban descansando sobre las de Sonic, al mismo tiempo que sus pies se encontraban sobre la banca, sus brazos alrededor de su torso y una de sus mejillas recostada contra el pecho del erizo azulado –Maldición contigo, desde que llegamos intentas avergonzarme, pero esto es el colmo– murmuro quedamente el halcón, intentando no llamar la atención de los mirones –Exageras Jet– los labios del erizo se deslizaron sobre las plumas en la frente de Jet, dejando un leve beso en el lugar –Que dices ¿Te sientes mejor?– murmuro el de púas azules, mientras colocaba su barbilla sobre la corona de plumas en la cabeza del halcón –Claro que no, ahora todos han de estar mirando– se quejo Jet en una suave voz, sus mejillas encendiéndose al sentir la vibración de la risa del erizo, gracias a su cercanía –¿Acaso importa?–

Un suave suspiro escapo del ave, sus ojos cerrándose y su rostro acurrucándose en la sudadera verde del erizo –Te preocupas demasiado Jet– comento el de irises verdes, mientras envolvía el cuello de Jet con la bufanda que traía puesta –Tu eres un desvergonzado, que es distinto– comento en un tono algo molesto el halcón –¿Por darles un show publico a esta gente?– irises azules giraron con fastidio al escuchar el tono divertido del erizo –Por dejarme ganar sin razón aparente– gruño molesto el halcón, sus ojos entrecerrándose con fastidio al escuchar la sonora carcajada de Sonic –Tengo una buena razón para eso…– Jet saco el rostro de la sudadera y se alejo levemente para encontrarse con los irises verdes de Sonic –¿Y cual seria esa?– irises azules entrecerrándose con molestia –¿Que me tienes que dejar ganar porque no puedo vencerte por mi cuenta?–

Sonic negó suavemente con la cabeza, una sonrisa juguetona acomodándose en sus labios, con un suave movimiento acerco sus labios al oído de Jet –Porque tu eres mi numero uno…– murmuro quedamente el ojiverde en el oído del halcón, su sonrisa maliciosa ensanchándose al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico –¡Hey Sonic!– grito la voz del equidna mientras se acercaba corriendo, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe al mirar la escena frente a el –Hey Knuckles– los ojos del halcón y el erizo se posaron sobre el equidna, quien rápidamente dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar del lugar –¿Que fue eso?– murmuro incrédulamente Sonic mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su compañero rojo –¡Knuckles estas de color morado!– chillo un aterrado Tails en la lejanía –Y-yo este… es el frio Tails…– con un suave suspiro y el rostro encendido Jet oculto la cara en el pecho del erizo _"Almenos… no soy el único avergonzado por aquí…"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**:Hybrid Virus:**

Yo! ¿Como están gente? Espero que bien, en fin espero que les guste este Oneshot, no tengo mucho que decir, mas que me sentía con un montón de ganas de Fluff, las victimas que elegí fueron Jet y Sonic, creo que había que darle un poco de una vuelta por aquí a la idea de un avergonzado Jet, supongo que es la idea de que lo incomoda que todos lo vean haciendo algo así, además de que parece ser la "chica" de la relación~

Tambien se actualizo "Ai Rose" si quieren ir y darle una leida, espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben cualquier cosa, dejen un review!~

"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver que alguien lo escriba o de una historia que nos guste, dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"


End file.
